That's High School For Us!
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: Tiffany, Ashiko and the rest of the SC gang are in High School. What will happen while there and what adventures will they have since Ashiko's actually a famous singer & crazy? Contains Rimahiko, Amuto, Yairi & Kuutau!  DISCONTINUED! Mind was totally blan
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany: Hey you guys! I'm back, writing another Shugo Chara fanfic...**

**Kukai: FINALLY! You started writing about us again instead of those fairies!**

**Tiffany: Shut up, Kukai! Ashiko, control your cousin!**

**Ashiko: Alright Kukai, you're coming with me unless you never wanna see Utau again! *drags Kukai by the ear***

**Kukai: OW! I must leave if I want to see my love again!**

**Tiffany: O.o... Kusukusu!**

**Kususu: Tiffany does not own Shugo Chara, or anything...**

**Tiffany: That's right! I just own myself and Ashiko owns herself!**

**Ages:**

**Tiffany, Ashiko, Nagihiko, Rima, Amu, Tadase: 16**

**Kukai: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

Tiffany's POV:

I sturred in bed as the sun's rays hit my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, and then I opened them and looked around the light purple painted walls. My room was decorated by me, not by the maids or anything, but only me. I looked at the time and it was 7:00am.

"Oh, shit! I only got 30 minutes to get ready!" I yelled. I jumped out of bed, and ran to my 2 closets. One was my school/casual clothes and the other one was kind of like girly clothes, kimonos and all that shit. My mom was a bit upset when I told her I didn't really want to dance like Nadeshiko AKA Nagihiko. In fact, she has been dissapointed in some of my decisions... Sometimes, I wondered if she was dissapointed of having me because I was unexpected... You see, after Nagi was born, they found out I was going to be born after 13 days that Nagi was born so she gave birth again 16 days later**(A/N: I don't know if that's possible!)**... I sighed and pulled out a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black and white high-top converse and then got dressed. I looked in the mirror and brushed my long red velvet hair, clipped on my purple extensions and then looked for my brown Domo beanie.

"Mom! Where's my brown Domo beanie?" I yelled.

"Check your accessories drawer!" she said. I checked and it was there. I put it on how I liked it, not on my whole head, but the back part of my head. I grabbed my neon purple backpack, checked if everything I needed was there, and glanced at the clock. It read 7:15am. I smiled to myself. I got ready quicker now. That means I have time to mess around Nagihiko and act innocent after.

"Demi, Haley, Monica, Jacque! Get in the bag." I said. They came with their eggs and flew in my bag. I tiptoed to his room across mine and slid the door quietly. He was still asleep. I changed the time of his clock, shook him until he started groaning and then I ran to the kitchen.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES TO GET READY!" I heard him yell. I snickered to myself. I sat on a chair and ate my pancakes and bacon. Nagihiko came out running.

"Um, Nagi, nice boxers." I said. Looking at his Spongebob boxers and then covering my eyes.

"Nadeshiko, why aren't you wearing pants?" asked mom. Nagi looked down.

"Ah!" he yelled.

"Why are you in such a rush? You got 14 minutes!" I said, holding back a laugh.

"Nuh uh! My clock says- wait a minute, someone changed my clock!" he said and walked back to his room.

"Tiffany Cherry Fujisaki, you changed the time on his clock, didn't you?" asked my mom.

"Um, yeah?" I said.

"High five." she said. I smiled a bit and high-fived her.

"Mom, why do you keep calling him Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"I guess it's because I'm used to calling him that." she said.

_Beep Beep!_

I looked out the window to see a black car out in the front. Ashiko.

"Mom, Ashiko's here. She's giving me a ride to school today." I said, grabbing my bag and my black cellphone from the counter.

"Alright. Be careful! You know how she drives." she said. Nagihiko came out running, ad=nd grabbed a muffin.

"Mom, I'm 16, and I know how she drives. C'mon Nagi!" I said and ran out the door and into the front seat in the car next to Ashiko. In the back was Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Utau, Ikuto, Amu, Rima and now Nagi.

"Ready?" asked Ashiko.

"Yeah." we all said nervously. She stomped on the petal and drove above the speed limit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" we all yelled. After I yelled, I calmed down a bit, but the others were still screaming.

"Mow... Kairi! Yaya's scared!" she said, clinging on Kairi, making him blush about 50 shades of red.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON DRIVING HERE?" yelled Ashiko.

"Concentrate? Do you even KNOW how to drive?" yelled Kukai.

"How do you think I got my driver's license, bonehead? Now shut up redhead!" she said.

"Hey!" I said.

"You know I wasen't talking to you." she said. After 10 minutes of reckless driving, we arrived at Seiyo High School. We stepped out the car and closed the door.

"Okay, next time, I'm driving in MY car." I said. We walked in the gates and to our lockers. Mine was between Ashiko and Rima, and Rima's was next to Nagi's and Ashiko's was between mine and Amu's.

"Hey, what are we doing in gym today?" I asked, stacking some books in my locker and suffing my gym clothes in my backpack.

"We're playing soccer." said Ashiko.

"Yes!" I said. I slammed my locker door shut and then walked to gym with the rest of the gang.

~Gym~

Rima's POV:

Shit. I was in the class I detested most. Gym. We were playing soccer today but it was boys vs girls. I just stood near the goal.

"Why are we going against girls? They're no competition!" yelled a boy named Chyo to the coach.

"Uh oh..." I said quietly.

_Ping!_

I heard Ashiko's chara-change. It was Kei who chara-changed with her. Ashiko got a blue sweatband around her head.

"Care to play?" asked Ashiko to Chyo. Chyo smirked. Oh no. He does not know what kind of shit he got into. Then Jacque(One of Tiffany's chara's) came up to me.

"Did Ashiko just chara-change?" she asked. I nodded. "Then Tiffany should chara-change also!"she said. I jumped a bit.

"No no no n-" I started to yell but it was too late.

_Ping!_

A red wristband showed up on Tiffany's left wrist. Ashiko had passed the soccer ball to Tiffany because she noticed Tiffany had chara-changed. Purple-head was running next to her, trying to get the ball and so was Kukai. They were going to start ganging up on her, but she stopped running and the idiot and the purple-head were still running.

"Hey!" I heard them yell. Tiffany then passed it to Ashiko who made the goal and then after 10 minutes of them playing, the girls had won and Ashiko and Tiffany had un-chara-changed. We walked back to the bleachers.

"W-water!" said Kukai, crawling on the grass, reaching for water.

"Kukai! Soccer's your sport and you lost?" Utau yelled at him. Yeah, Utau's a cheerleader and instead of playing today, she cheered,

"Ha, he just never learned how to beat me!" said Ashiko."I had him crawling and begging and besides, he never got/have the muscles. Kukai looked dumbfounded.

"He never played me before." said Tiffany. "Hey Nagi!"

"Yes, Tiffany?" he asked.

"Did you find out who changed you clock?" she asked.

"No, wh- you changed it, didn't you?" he said, glaring at her.

"Guilty!" she said, smirking."I made you run out without pants and show your _Spongebob_ boxers."

What? He has Spongebob boxers? Lmao.

Purple-head blushed with embarrassment.

"What else can this mini-girl do?" said Ikuto.

"What did you just call me?" asked Tiffany, shooting daggers at him.

"Mini-girl." he told her calmly. "Oof!" he groaned. Tiffany had just kicked him in the balls.

"Why'd you kick him there? I wanted to have kids!" yelled Amu and then covered her mouth. We looked at her dumbfounded.

"Amu-chan, you wanted to do it with _him_? asked Tadase. Ha, oh shit.

"U-uh, Tadase-kun!" she stuttered. Ikuto smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"I don't think I'm ready to have kids, but let's go anyways." he said.

"N-no! I'm too young! Noooooo!" yelled Amu.

"Agh, I pulled a muscle!" yelled Kukai.

"You can't pull what you don't have." said Ashiko.

"_Muri, Muri!_" Shit, X-Eggs...

**Tiffany: Well, I'm going to leave it there since my mom told me to get off -_-**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Night At The Fujisaki Mansion!

**Tiffany: Hey you guys! I'm back! I know I uploaded yesterday but I can't help it! Lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING! I JUST OWN MYSELF AND ASHIKO OWNS HERSELF!**

Ashiko's POV:

There were about 10 X-Eggs around us. We were all just staring at them.

"Well, we can't just stand here idiots! Let's charanari!" I said.

"My Own Heart: UNLOCK!

Charanari: Devine Singer!

Charanari: Guardian Rocker Singer!

Charanari: Amulet Heart!

Charanari: Clown Drop!

Charanari: Seraphic Charm!

Charanari: Dear Baby!

Charanari: Platinum Royal!

Charanari: Black Lynx!

Charanari: Sky Jack!

Charanari: Samurai Soul!

Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

I charanari-ed with Leata so I had a piano design dress, piano stripped nail polish, silver flats and a silver headband in my midnight blue hair. Tiffany charanari-ed with Demi. Her red velvet hair had gotten black extensions, a black music note clip on the right side of her hair, a black T-Shirt with the band name Abandon All Ships, red skinny jeans, black leather boots that go mid-thigh, and red and black beaded bracelets and had gotten a red guitar.

"I'll tie them up! Sheet Music!" I yelled. A line of measure from a music sheet had tied up 5 X-Eggs.

"It sounds like you said 'shit' from up here!" yelled Kukai, breaking my concentration and freeing the X-Eggs. My left eyebrow twitched.

"Kukai, you idiot!" I yelled.

"Tightrope Dancer!" yelled Rima, tying up the X-Eggs that I had tied up before.

"Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" yelled Amu and purified the 5 X-Eggs.

"We still need the other 5 X-Eggs!" I said.

"Yaya got this!" said Yaya."Merry! Merry!" a baby mobile came out a lulled the 5 X-Eggs asleep. As Amu was about to purify them again, Tiffany stopped her.

"I got this." she said.

"Angel Singer!" she yelled and started singing. "...I'll pray you'll be watching from way up high. The shadow I can't see when the sun's in sky..." and purified them. We uncharanari-ed and felt tired.

"I never knew purifying X-Eggs could be so exhausting." said Tiffany."Anyways, I wanted to ask if the girls wanted to spend the night at my house. Nagi, mom said you can ask the guys."

"Yes!" I said. The rest of the girls nodded.

"You know something I don't get..." said Tiffany.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is Ikuto here if he dosen't even go to this school?" she asked. We stood there dumbfounded. Dot. Dot. Dot.

~Time Skip to After School, still Ashiko's POV~

"Do we seriously have to go into that death trap?" asked Kukai. I glared at him.

"Ikuto, you drive." said Utau. What? That cat was gonna drive MY car?

"Fine! But don't talk!" said Ikuto. As we got in the car, Ikuto started the engine. I was ready for the adreneline in the veins and I closed my eyes but didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto driving as slow as a turtle.

"You're slow!" I said, glaring at him.

"Shut up! Don't make any noises and don't talk unless you wanna get into an accident!" he yelled.

"Ikuto! Go faster!" said Amu but the car swiftly screeched and almost crashedinto a lamp post.

"BE CAREFUL WITH MY CAR YOU DUMBASS!" I yelled."Kukai, you drive!"

"Why me?" he asked.

"'Cuz you're the one with the 'I Heart Utau' boxers!" I said. He blushed with embarrasment.

"Shuddap!" he said.

"You like me?" asked Utau. He nodded nervously.

"Wah! I like you too!" she said and kissed his cheek. AH! KUUTAU MOMENT!

"Someone drive unless ya'll want me too!" I yelled.

"I'll drive!" said Tiffany. As she switched seats with Ikuto, she started the engine and stomped on the pedal. Woo! The adreneline is rushing!

"SLOW DOWN! IS THIS EVEN LEGAL?" yelled Kukai.

"I don't know but it is to me!" she yelled.

~Timeskip to the Fujisaki Masion~

Tiffany's POV:

As the gang arrived to my house, we started putting the extra matresses in the guest room where all of us will be staying.

"Ashiko! Are you gonna help or not?" I yelled.

"Nah..." she said lazily.

"Fine, then I won't tell you a secret I found out about someone I live with..." I said and smirked.

"I changed my mind! I'm helping!" she said and helping us put the matresses down.

"Okay, well Nagi has the hots for Rima!" I whispered to her. She squeeled. Loud.

"Eeeeeep!" she squeled.

"Shh!" I said.

"We need to play matchmaker!" she said.

"Alright?" I said but mostly came out likea question. Then my phone vibrated. I smiled when I looked at the name. As the others were stuffing their faces with chips, I just sat and listened to some music, thinking.

"Tiffany, what are you thinking about?" asked Nagi.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me because I'm your older brother!" he said.

"That's the point! You know, sometimes I wonder if mom was dissapointed to have me, if she was dissapointed in me because of my decisions. You know, it's hard to be the unexpected child, because I'm different than you. Mom wants me to be like you, dance like you. In fact, I don't even think she wanted me, I think she wanted _Nadeshiko_!" I yelled.

"That dosen't matter because I was born first and because you wanted to be a redhead and something else! No wonder mom's dissapointed in you alot and that's probobly why dad left!" he said. I tookback at that. I was in the verge of tears and I ran to my room.

Nagihiko's POV:

I was frustruated, so I just said that. And I was hurt because I didn't know she felt that way. Mom _did _want her to take my place in being Nadeshiko... but because of her decisions, she couldn't.

Ashiko's POV:

As they finished arguing, I saw their mom near the door... Sigh, if only did they know... I looked at Nagihiko after Tiffany ran to her room.

"Dude! What the fuck? Seriously?" I yelled at him and went to Tiffany's room.

"Tiffany?" I said.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"C'mon, I know that Nagi overreacted but that's because he was just worried about you! He stuck up with you even when you pull pranks on him... especially the Spongebob boxer incident." I said. I saw the corners of her mouth go up a bit."Now, let's go turn on the karaoke machine!" I dragged her by the arm and turned on the karaoke machine and picked a duet song called Give It Up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies.

**Bold = Ashiko**

_Italics = Tiffany_

_**Bold and Italics = Both**_

Give It Up

by

Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande

**Someday I let you in, treat you right  
>Drive you out of my mind<strong>

_**Ooo...**_

_You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind...<em>

_**Always want what you can't have  
>Is so it bad if you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good as I'm with you  
>Wanna shape you boy, let's get it started<strong>_

_**Give it up, you can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame, You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game that we play, at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story and you never get it right  
>Give it up!<strong>_

_**Come a little closer, come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer, come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<strong>_

**So stop trying to walk away,  
>No you won't ever leave me behind<strong>

_Noooo woah oh, you better believe that I'm here to stay  
><em>**(That's right)**_,  
>'cuz you're the shade and I'm the sunshine.<br>__Ooo...  
><em>  
><em><strong>Look at me boy cause I got you<br>Where I want you, isn't it so exciting  
>Wanna shake you, wanna break you<br>Take a backseat boy, cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up, you can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<strong>_

_**That's a game that we play,**_  
><em><strong>At the end of the night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's the same old story and<strong>_  
><em><strong>You never get it right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give it up!<strong>_

_Wooohoooohh_

**Oh, Oohoo ooo**

_Woohoooeyey...  
><em>_Hey-yey-yey-yea woooooo_

_**Come a little closer, come a little closer  
><strong>**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer, come a little closer  
>Baby, if you are my baby<br>And I'll make you crazy tonight!**_  
><em><strong><br>Look at me boy cause I got you  
>Where I want you, isn't it so exciting<br>Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
>Take a backseat boy, cause now I'm driving<strong>_

**_Give it up, you can't win_**  
><strong><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>**  
><strong><em>Such a shame<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't put up a fight<em>**

**_That's a game that we play,_**  
><strong><em>At the end of the night,<em>**  
><strong><em>It's the same old story and<em>**  
><strong><em>You never get it right<em>**  
><em><strong>Give it up!<strong>_

_**Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh**_  
><em><strong>YEAH!<strong>_

The gang clapped for us.

"That did make me feel a bit better... You know, you sound like this American singer I heard of." said Tiffany. I froze in place for a bit and I think she noticed. Her eyes widened."You _are _that singer!" I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I am. Now that you guys now, I wanted to know if ya'll wanted to come to Red Carpet event this Saturday?" I asked them.

"That's in 3 days!" said Tadagay.

"Actually, it's in 3 days, 4 hours and 36.7 seconds." said Kairi, checking his watch. Tiffany glared at him.

"Uwa! Kairi is so smart!" said Yaya, hugging him and making him blush.

"So we can go?" asked Rima.

"Of course!" I said. Her eyes sparkled and hugged the person nearest to her. Which was... Nagihiko. I saw Nagi blush at least 45 shades of red with pink. Lol, if only Rima knew.

**Tiffany: Ima leave it there for now!**

**Ashiko: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Red Carpet Event! Kaimu?

**Tiffany: So I'm uploading today, again!**

**Ashiko: TIFF DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING!**

**Important message: All dresses will be in my profile!**

_~Saturday~_

Tiffany's POV:

It was finally Saturday! The Red Carpet event was today at 7 and it was 4:36pm. So I have almost 3 hours to get ready. If you're still wondering about me and Nagi... we haven't really talked since that incident on Wednesday. Man, I couldn't stop thinking about the text my old friend sended me. She wanted to fix things but throughout all that shit, I deleted that message.

"Tiffany! Please come here!" called my mom.

"Coming!" I said. I walked down the hall and went to the living room, where I found my mom sitting on a couch(at first, we didn't have furniture until I convinced her).

"Yes, mom?" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you... about Wednesday." she told me. Had she heard me and Nagi's fight? "I heard the argument between you and Nad- I mean, Nagihiko." she said. I looked down with a hint of sadness in my eyes.

"Why on earth would you think I would be dissapointed in you?" she asked me.

"Wasen't it clear? You wanted me to be like Nagihiko. Or should I say Nadeshiko? You wanted to turn me into the daughter you always wanted, which was 'Nadeshiko', but... look at me now... I'm not Nadeshiko. I'm Tiffany Cherry Fujisaki." I said."You didn't really liked my decisions of dyeing my hair, my clothes and especially my dissaproval of dancing..."

"It's the Fujisaki tra-" she started but I interrupted her.

"For the _boys _to cross-dress as a girl to learn the Japanese traditonal dance. Mom, I'm still going to dance a bit but it's not really me. It's Nagihiko's thing, and so is basketball to him. What frustrates me so much is that you didn't even seem to notice or care about me." I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Mom, I _cutted_!" I said. "Is that not something for you to care? You've been so busy being in Nagihiko's life! The only time you notice me is when I pull pranks on Nagihiko or something bad or something. I pull pranks on Nagihiko, not just because I like to mess with him, but to get noticed by you." I said. She looked down. I gulped. "And you have the nerve to ask me why I think you would be dissapointed in me?" my voice croaked. "I'm going to get ready..." I said and left the living room and to my room. I slid down the door and let a few tears slip and I gasped for air. I wiped my tears away and went to my girly closet. I took out a purple dress with tutu like bottomwith a light scarf. I put on silver heels and put on black bracelets and let my hair down with no extensions but only a silver hair clip. I grabbed a silver handbag that had my phone, earphones, a pen, paper and money. I came out and knocked on Nagihiko's door. He opened it.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"Good, Ashiko's here." I said. I went to the living room and my mom came out.

"You look beautiful." she said, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." I said. She kissed my forehead and Nagihiko and I went in Ashiko's car. Ashiko had her hair like a beehive style like Amy Winehouse and a short black dress. Utau and Yaya both had short pink dresses, Rima had a short orange dress that made her look more like a doll and Amu had a blue and black dress.

"Um, Amu. Why's you choose black and blue?" I said and smirked. She blushed.

"Ikuto made me!" she said.

"I didn't even go there today!" he said. The guys were all wearing jeans and a black pressed up shirt.

"Shut up and let me drive! Now remember, when we get there, it's Star, not Ashiko." she said. We nodded and she stomped on the pedal

~30 minutes after reckless driving in a death trap you call Ashiko's car~

"Wow, I never imagined going to an event like this!" I said while walking and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" he said. I looked up and it was a guy with black hair and bangs that reached to his ice blue eyes. His hair reminded me of Ikuto's...

"Um, no, I'm sorry. I'm Tiffany." I said.

"My name's Kaimu." he said.

"Will I see you around?" I asked. He nodded and walked away.

"Looks like someone caught someone's eye." said Utau. Amu winked at me and Rima and Yaya nudged me. I blushed a bit.

"Shaddup Utau!" I said.

"Star, it's almost time for your preformance." I told her.

"Right, but we gotta walk the carpet first!" she said, dragging us. There were too many camera people there taking pictures. So many flashes, you would think you're blind! But all of us posed and took a group picture.

"Now, let's go backstage for your preformance!" I told Ashiko/Star. We ran backstage and she got ready to sing Rehab by Amy Winehouse.

"Hey! What's up guys, it's Star here and I hope you enjoy this song called Rehab!" she said in the microphone.

Rehab  
>by<br>Amy Winehouse

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
><strong>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<strong>  
><strong>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine<strong>  
><strong>He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go<strong>

**I'd rather be at home with ray**  
><strong>I ain't got seventy days<strong>  
><strong>Cause there's nothing<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing you can teach me<strong>  
><strong>That I can't learn from Mr Hathaway<strong>

**I didn't get a lot in class**  
><strong>But I know it don't come in a shot glass<strong>

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
><strong>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<strong>  
><strong>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine<strong>  
><strong>He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go<strong>

**The man said 'why do you think you here'**  
><strong>I said 'I got no idea<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby<strong>  
><strong>so I always keep a bottle near'<strong>  
><strong>He said 'I just think you're depressed,<strong>  
><strong>this me, yeah baby, and the rest'<strong>

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
><strong>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<strong>

**I don't ever wanna drink again**  
><strong>I just ooh I just need a friend<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna spend ten weeks<strong>  
><strong>have everyone think I'm on the mend<strong>

**It's not just my pride**  
><strong>It's just 'til these tears have dried<strong>

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
><strong>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<strong>  
><strong>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine<strong>  
><strong>He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go."<strong>

She finished the song and the whole crowd cheered.

"Now you guys, Ima bring a friend up here to with me. Ya'll don't know her though!" she said. She went backstage and dragged me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Making you sing!" she said and handed me a microphone.

"This song is called Telephone!" she said.

**Ashiko/Star  
><strong>_Tiffany  
><em>_**Both  
><strong>_  
>Telephone<br>by  
>Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce<p>

**Hello, hello, baby;  
>You called, I can't hear a thing<br>I have got no service  
>in the club, you see, see<br>Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
>Oh, you're breaking up on me<br>Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
>I'm kinda busy <strong>

**K-kinda busy  
>K-kinda busy<br>Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy**

**Just a second,  
>it's my favorite song they're gonna play<br>And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh  
>You shoulda made some plans with me,<br>you knew that I was free.  
>And now you won't stop calling me<br>I'm kinda busy**

**Stop callin', stop callin',  
>I don't wanna think anymore!<br>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor  
>Stop callin', stop callin',<br>I don't wanna talk anymore!  
>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor<strong>

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
>Stop telephonin' me!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
>I'm busy!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
>Stop telephonin' me!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**Can call all you want  
>But there's no one home<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
>Out in the club<br>And I'm sippin' that bub  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!<strong>

**Call when you want,  
>But there's no one home,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
>Out in the club,<br>And I'm sippin' that bub,  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!<br>**  
><em>Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone<br>won't make me leave no faster  
>Put my coat on faster,<br>leave my girls no faster  
>I shoulda left my phone at home<br>'cause this is a disaster!  
>Callin' like a collector<br>sorry, I cannot answer!_

_Not that I don't like you_  
><em>I'm just at a party<em>  
><em>And I am sick and tired<em>  
><em>Of my phone r-ringing<em>  
><em>Sometimes I feel like<em>  
><em>I live in Grand Central Station<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,<em>  
><em>'cause I'll be dancin'.<em>

_**'Cause I'll be dancin'  
>'Cause I'll be dancin'<br>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
>'Cause I'll be dancin'!<strong>_

_**Stop callin', stop callin'  
>I don't wanna think anymore!<br>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor  
>Stop callin', stop callin'<br>I don't wanna talk anymore!  
>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor<strong>_

_**Stop callin', stop callin'  
>I don't wanna think anymore!<br>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor  
>Stop callin', stop callin'<br>I don't wanna talk anymore!  
>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor<strong>_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
>Stop telephonin' me!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
>I'm busy!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
>Stop telephonin' me!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**Can call all you want,  
>But there's no one home,<br>You're not gonna reach my telephone!  
>'Cause I'm out in the club,<br>And I'm sippin' that bub,  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!<strong>_

_**Call when you want  
>But there's no one home<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
>'Cause I'm out in the club<br>And I'm sippin' that bub  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!<strong>_

_**My telephone!  
>M-m-my telephone!<br>'Cause I'm out in the club,  
>And I'm sippin' that bub,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

_**My telephone!  
>M-m-my telephone!<br>'Cause I'm out in the club,  
>And I'm sippin' that bub,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

Voice Tone:

We're sorry the number you have reached  
>Is not in service at this time<br>Please check the number, or try your call again

The whole crowd cheered for us and there were so many flashes. I never expirienced something like this! We went backstage and I saw Kaimu.

"Hey Kaimu!" I said.

"Hey Tiffany! You were awesome right there!" he said.

"Thanks!" I said. "Do you want to call me sometime?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said. I gave him my phone number and he gave me his. When it was time to go, me and him were texting through out the whole night.

~After the event~

"You can't date him." said Nagi, barging in my room.

"You can't tell me that I can't date him!" I told him.

"Yes I can." he said.

"I'm going over to Ashiko's!" I said. I called her. "Hey, can I come over?"

_"Yeah!"_

"I'll drive over there, 'kay? See ya'!" I said. I got my stuff and I told my mom where I was going and left.

Ashiko's POV:

Tiffany drove up to my house and came in my room. She looked kind of pissed.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked her.

"Nagi was telling me that I can't date Kaimu." she told me.

"That hot guy you met at the Red Carpet event?" I asked.

"Mmhmm."

"That dumbass! I'm _soooo_ getting him 'I Heart Rima' boxers! I made Kukai's 'I Heart Utau'." I said.

"What's goin' on between you and Kirishma?" she asked. I blushed a bit.

"U-um, nothing!" I said."Dosen't Kaimu look familiar?"

"Yeah, he does. I asked him what school he goes to." she said.

"What he say?" I asked.

"He just texted back. OH MY FUCKING GOSH, HE GOES TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS US AND HE'S IN THE BASKETBALL TEAM!" she yelled.

"That means..." I started.

"Nagi knows him." she said. No wonder!

"Well, when are we gonna start OPERATION: RIMAHIKO?" I asked. She smirked.

"Tonight." she said.

**Tiffany: I'm leaving it there!**

**Ashiko: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. OPERATION: RIMAHIKO! Dad's back?

**Tiffany: I'm back with another chapter of That's High School for Us!**

**Ashiko: TIFFANY DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING. TIFFANY OWNS HERSELF AND I OWN MYSELF!**

Ashiko's POV:

It was Monday, which meant it 2 days have passed since the Red Carpet event. I went outside to pick the newspaper up. It read: DAZZLING STAR SHINES THE STAGE WITH AN UNKNOWN REDHEAD.  
>Ah, the effects of a concert... Tiffany had spent the night on Saturday after she had gotten pissed by Nagi and we planned OPERATION: RIMAHIKO which will take action today! Woo! I went inside and got ready for school. I wore a black T-Shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black converse. I then took off in my car and went to McDonalds because I told Tiffany to meet me there. When I got there, I saw Tiffany sitting on one of those chairs that look like a mini couch and was eating pancakes and one of those hamburgers that had sausage, egg, and bacon or ham, I think? And a frappe mocha or mocha frappe, whatever. Her hair was in a low side ponytail and she was wearing a black sweater that was half zipped up that showed part of her red shirt that had Hello Kitty on it, black skinny jeans, red converse(not high-top) and a black beanie. I ordered a Wild Berry smoothie and payed.<p>

"Ashiko!" called Tiffany.

"Hey, why are you eating breakfast here?" I asked her. She usually eats breakfast at home.

"Didn't wanna talk or see Nagi or my mom at breakfast so I took my white car over here and ate here and waited for you." she explained. She looked down a bit.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said. Hmm...

"Tell me or I'll break you phone." I threatened.

"Okay! Nagi told me not to go home after school until he calls me. I was curious and I asked him why. He wouldn't tell me to I threatened him by saying that I was gonna call you and that we were gonna destroy his room and his Rima doll." she said. What? He has a Rima doll? Lmao!

"Order #234, large Wild Berry smoothie." said the employee. I got up and got my smoothie and a straw and sat down.

"And then what?" I asked. She sighed.

"My dad's coming..." she said.

"And what's bad about that?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I actually had never really _seen _or _talked_ to him. He left when I was 1 year old." she said. Oh... that's why... Man, I gotta get her mind off of this shit! Um...

"You got the stuff?" I asked her. She smirked so I took that as a yes.

"Do you got the other stuff?" she asked. I nodded. She stood up and threw her trash away and sat back down.

"Are you full?" I asked.

"Nah, I wanted to order a Wild Berry smoothie." she said and ordered one. When she got her order we left seperately to our cars and arrived together since we both kind of drive the same. When we arrived, we snuck in our 2nd class, which is Science, since our first class was gym. We were going to have partners in this class so we looked at the paper to see who was with who, I was Tiffany but in this paper Yaya was with Kukai, Utau was with Ikuto, Kairi and Amu, Tadase and Rima, and Nagihiko with _Saaya_? HELL NO! We switched papers and it was now listed as:

Ashiko and Tiffany(the same).  
>Yaya and Kairi<br>Utau and Kukai(Already a couple).  
>Ikuto and Amu<br>Rima and Nagihiko  
>Tadase and Saaya(just to torture him).<p>

We hive-fived and snuck out the classroom like ninja spies.

~Science Class; Tiffany's POV:~

Me and Ashiko were working on extracting strawberry DNA**(A/N: I actually did this expirement!)** and catching glimpses at Rima and Nagihiko.

"I can't do it!" said Rima."I cant pour this stupid green liquid at the exact measurement."

"I'll help you." said Nagihiko, pulling her near him and putting his hand on hers and pouring the liquid down the tube. Rima blushed about 54 shades of red.

"EEEEEP! RIMAHIKO MOMENT." squealed Ashiko. I kicked her leg, making her spill some of the green liquid. "Ow! Um, I mean, um, eeep! I dropped some liquid..." she said. I smiled innocently as she glared at me.

_BOOM!_

Me and Ashiko turned around to see ash on Tadase's and Saaya's faces.

"How the hell do you blow up strawberry DNA extraction?" I yelled.

"I gotta say, Saaya, that's a better look for you!" said Ashiko.

~After School~

We were totally worned out. We made Rima fall down the stairs and Nagihiko caught her but his hands were... near her boobs... not the _best_ sight... Ashiko had chara-changed alot with Angelene and Devilina for our plans to work. That really tired me out!  
>Rima had started yelling at us and Ashiko started acting crazy because Tsukasa almost ruined it all. She made me kick open his door! And she went in with a giant knife she got from the kitchen. She was fixing to murder him. After she calmed down, we told Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Amu and Ikuto of the OPERATION: RIMAHIKO, or however Ashiko says it. We were gonna 'meet' at the park at 4:30 but we wouldn't show up but Nagi and Rima will, even if my dad's gonna show up at 5:30...<p>

"Kaimu!" I said, running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey, Tiffany." he said.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Going home." he said.

"Oh. Well,I wanted to say that it was nice getting to know you." I said.

"It was nice getting to know you, too. Can we get to know eachother more?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah! Oh, I got to go now. Text me later, Kaimu!" I said.

Rima's POV:

It was 4:30 and I was walking to the park and I only saw Nagi- I mean purple-head there. Man, I blushed so much after all those incidents and his hands were... near my chest.

"Na- Purple head." I said.

"Rima-chan." he said. He then smirked. "You were about to call me by my name." Shoot, he noticed.

"I don't think anyone's coming..." I said.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said. We walked to get some ice cream and I got Vanilla and he got chocolate.

"Purple-head." I said.

"Call me Nagihiko or Nagi." he said. I couldn't help but blush a bit. I like him. Alot. But I always show hate towards him.

"Nagi, I wanna tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" he asked. I was getting nervous and I was getting butterflies in my stomach.

"I like you." I said, a bit nervous.

"As a friend?" he asked.

"_More_ than a friend." I said, blushing.

"I like you too." he said.

"You feel the same way?"Iasked. He nodded. We threw our ice creams in the trash can and sat on the bench.

"Can I call you Rima-koi?" he asked. He was blushing and so was I.

"Yes." I squeaked out. He kissed my cheek and then checked his watch.

"Rima-koi, I have to go, my dad's coming today." he said. His dad? Omg...

"I have to go to."I said. I actually snuck out my house while the war was going on.

Ashiko's POV:

Haha, OPERATION: RIMAHIKO complete! I high-fived Tiffany.

"Shit, I have to get home!" said Tiffany. I nodded and she left.

Tiffany's POV:

I was texting Yaya of where she was and about Rima and Nagi.

_"Rima-chii and Nagi-kun together already! Shugoiiiii!"-Yaya Y._

_"Yup! Already official until I make them tell us! Umm, what are you doing?"-Tiffany-chii_

_"Yaya-chii is with Kairi at the park! ;D"-Yaya Y._

_"Do you like him?"-Tiffany-chii_

_"Mmm, yeah!"-Yaya Y._

_"More than a friend and how much?"-Tiffahy-chii_

_"More and as much as Yaya loves candy!"-Yaya Y._

_"Whoa, so this is serious! I got to go, Yaya!"-Tiffany-chii_

_"See ya'!"-Yaya Y._

Yaya likes Kairi! I texted Ashiko.

_"Yaya likes Kairi! She said she likes him as much as she loves candy!"-Tiffany-chii_

_":o! OPERATION: YAIRI?"-Ashi-chii_

_"Nah, she's gonna tell him EVENTUALLY."-Tiffany-chii_

_"Eh, true."-Ashi-chii_

I didn't text back and ran home. The door was lock.

"Really? Ya'll wanted me out that bad?" I whispered.

"Chara-change!" said Jacque.

_Ping!_

Igot a red wristband and the climed over the door and uncharacter changed. I opened the door and gasped. There was the man who left when I was 1 year old. The man who got out of my life and was supposeably back.

"Tiffany!" he said, standing up."Oii, have you gone emo?" I glared at him.

"No, I didn't go emo but you wouldn't know 'cuz you weren't there for 15 years and for almost 3 months**(It's October in this story)**. Nagi and my mom were sitting there, watching me. "Come give your dad a hug!" I hesitaded and walked slowly towards him. He hugged me but I didn't hug him back.

"Why?" I asked."Why did you leave?" I asked and backed away.

"It was dancing business, something you wouldn't understand." he said.

"Wouldn't understand? You could've taught me! But dancing's just not really me. You left without even saying _goodbye _and I would've understood even if I was 1 year old. Besides, a daughter needs her father more than her mother." I said.

"Now, Tiffany. Calm down." said mom.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come." said Nagi. I glared at him. He was just pissing me off. I grabbed a little cup and threw it at the wall and the glass shattered.

"Calm down, Tiffany." said dad.

"What about you, Nagi? You couldn't stop talking about him! I never talked about him! But now you're gonna stop because you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"You have a girlfriend?" my parents asked Nagi. He nodded.

"Rima." I said."I'm going to pick the glass up and shower and go to bed." I said,picking up the glass, not caring if it cutted my fingers. I threw it away and went to shower. A shower is what I really needed right now. After the shower, I put a kimono on, brushed my hair and looked at my phone. He can date but I can't? I look through the messages in my ohine and smiled at all the names.

"Oi, are you okay?" asked Haley.

"Yeah. I just need to fix things with Nagi, dad and mom." I said. I yawned."I'm going to sleep." I said and turned the light off.

**Tiffany: Bad way to end a chapter but oh well, at least I've updated!**

**Ashiko: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Tsukasa,Crayons,Relationships&WHAT!

**Tiffany: I'm back with another chapter of That's High School for Us!**

**Ashiko&Kukai: Woo!**

**Tiffany: See? They're excited!**

**Kukai: TIFFANY DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING/ANYBODY. TIFFANY OWNS HERSELF AND ASHIKO OWNS HERSELF. KAIMU IS AN OC CREATED BY TIFFANY.**

Ashiko's POV:

I was eating a bowl of cereal as Kukai was getting ready, I was wearing a purple T-Shirt, basketball shorts and black Nikes. I sighed. Kukai was with Utau and Rima was with Nagihiko. I think Tiffany and Kaimu might get together and I like Kirishma, but does he like me? When will _I_ confess?

"Oi! Are you ready?" asked a voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I said.

"I've been calling your name 3 times." he said. "Anything wrong?"

"Nah, I was just thinking." I said. Instead of driving, we walked to school instead. While entering the school campus, I saw Kaimu and Tiffany holding hands. I rushed up to them.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Me and Kaimu are going out." said Tiffany.

"WHEN?" I asked.

"Today." said Kaimu.

"HOW?" I asked.

"Well, we were just talking and he confessed then I confessed and now, we're going out." said Tiffany. I was happy but yet, sad because she has someone now. The bell rang, signaling everyone to go to class. Tiffany and Kaimu hugged and then Kaimu left to his class and me and Tiffany went to ours. Tiffany tugged at her light purple off-the-shoulder top. I couldn't help but notice how she looked kind of like a _normal_ girl. She also had black skinny jeans on and light purple regular converse. Her hair had black flower clip.

"Does Nagi know about you and Kaimu?" I asked.

"No, but me and him did fix things between us and I'm going to tell him at lunch." she said.

"And your dad?" I asked.

"He left again this morning." she said.

"Oh..." I said.

"I'm going to help you." she said.

"With what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You and Kirishma, silly!" she said. What? No, no, no, no, no.

"What?" I yelled.

"I _know _he likes you." she said and we went to gym. How could she know?

~Time Skip to lunch, Tiffany's POV:~

Me, Kaimu, Ashiko, Amu, Rima, Ikuto, Nagi, Utau, Kukai walked to the lunch room Yaya and Kairi. I was scanning the room for Kirishma. Target spotted!

"HEY, KIRISHMA!" I yelled. He turned around.

"COME EAT LUNCH WITH US!" I yelled. He nodded and walked over us.

"Why don't you sit next to Ashiko?" I asked. I saw him and Ashiko blush a bit. He nodded.

"Is anyone gonna talk here, but me?" I asked.

"Well, how about we tell Nagihiko the thing?" asked Kaimu.

"Okay!" I said, cheerfully.

"What thing?" aske Nagihiko.

"Kaimu and I are dating!" I said, cheerfully.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Oi, Nagi, get your ears checked!" said Yaya.

"She said that her and Kaimu are dating!" yelled Rima in Nagi's ear. I giggled a bit.

"Aw, ya'll are a cute couple!" I said.

"Psh, not as me and my Amu." said Ikuto.

"E-eh? We're not even together!" said Amu.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I get bored so I come here and pass as a student." he explained. I shook my head. The nerve of this baka.

"According to my calculations, they were bound to get together." said Kairi.

"Who?" asked Yaya.

"Rima and Nagihiko, Tiffany and Kaimu, and Utau and Kukai." said Kairi.

"What about you two?" asked Utau.

"Eh? What are you talking about Utau?" asked Yaya nervously.

"You know, you and Kairi." said Yaya. They both blushed.

"Utau..." said Kairi.

"Yaya and Kairi are together!" blurted Yaya.

"WHAT?" we yelled.

"Yaya confessed to Kairi the day we tried to set up Rima-chii and Nagi-kun." said Yaya.

"YAYA!" we all yelled except Rima, Nagi and Kirishma.

"WHAT?" yelled Rima and Nagi. Me and Ashiko rubbed our necks.

"Ha, um, at least you don't have to make-out with your Rima doll, Nagi." I said.

"Tiffany!" he yelled.

"You made a doll of me?" asked Rima. He blushed.

"Hey, she's your girlfriend, she was bound to find out." I said.

"Um, you guys?" said Kirishma. We turned to him. I just noticed we kind of ignored him.

"Yes?" asked Ashiko.

"I want to confess something." he said.

"What is it?" asked Amu.

"I like you, Ashiko..." he said.

"You like her?" said Utau. He nodded.

"I-I like you too." said Ashiko. I smiled a bit.

"Then, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Ashiko nodded.

"Hip, hip..." started Kukai.

"Boo!" I booed. He glared at me. We started laughing until Tsukasa came up.

"Hello my darlings!" he said.

"What do you want?" asked Ashiko, glaring at him.

"There's a Royal Garden now!" he said cheerfully and clapping. Me and Ashiko threw a steak knife towards him, which he dodged.

"Why are you like this?" asked Ashiko.

"I've been sniffing crayons!" he said, sniffing a crayon box.

"So, you're high on crayons?" asked Ashiko. He nodded.

"Are those my crayons? Hell no." I said, glaring at him. "Give me my damn crayon box!" I yelled, while throwing a fork at him. "I need all of you to become Guardians to cure X-Eggs but at school, you have to pretend to be the student council." he said, giving me my crayon box. "Meet me at my office after school and I'll tell you your positions." he said while walking away.

"Not so fast." said Nagihiko. "Give my sister her Hello Kitty coloring book." he said. I gasped.

"Give it back!" I yelled. Ashiko hit him with a book that I didn't know she had and gave me my coloring book.

"Where's Tadase?" asked Amu. Hmm, now that I realized, where _is _that gay boy?

"He's with his companion that he claims that they are in a relationship." said Tsukasa.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Royal Garden. It's behind the school." he said. We all ran over to the Royal Garden and saw Tadagay with...

**I'm leaving it there because I officially have writer's block and I'm going to leave the person a secret until the next chapter -_-**

**Ashiko: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
